


Bad Behavior

by DarkRose878



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Bukkake, Butt Slapping, Comeplay, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Fantasizing, Female Ejaculation, Fisting, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgy, PWP, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRose878/pseuds/DarkRose878
Summary: Schoolgirl Sakura gets punished by her hot teacher Kakashi. In the hottest way imaginable. Filthy, consensual, rough smut.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 516





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Just want to state that I do NOT condone student-teacher relations IRL. This is fantasy and should be treated as such.

“See what happens to girls who are bad in class? If you don’t behave tomorrow, I’m driving my dick up your ass.”

“Sensei,” Sakura moaned, bent over Hatake Kakashi’s desk with his cock thrusting in and out of her cunt. She’d been horny for a fast fuck with her sexy sensei all day, so she’d been extra talkative in class and pretended not to hear every time he called on her, knowing he would get her back at the end of the day.

She’d always been proud of her ability to take his length, a hefty ten inches, and now, as it speared deeper into her willing vagina, past her aching clit and drenched labia lips, she reveled in the feeling of being satiated after a long day spent in class lusting for the moment they could be alone.

Classroom door locked.

Panties stripped from her cunt.

Her soaked, starving cunt.

Right now, her damp pink lacy panties lay on the classroom floor beneath his desk. It was after school hours, but they still had a great possibility of being caught. Somehow that only made her want his cock more. His thick, veiny shaft plugged her tight hole in the roughest way, and she could feel how heavy his balls were, laden with thick, creamy cum, as they slapped against her inner thighs.

His cum was her drink of choice.

She remembered the first time she’d sucked cum from those balls, drawing it up through his shaft like a milkshake through a straw. She’d wanted to squeeze every last drop out of him, and she did drain him dry. At least until he reloaded and sent the first warm spurt of cum into her pussy. Her virgin pussy that had never known a man’s cum and would never want another man’s cum after that day. She’d wanted him long before that, had taken her ‘punishment’ well and would now do anything in her power to make him pound her cunt raw, day after day. Needing her cunt abused by his cock. Craving his cum in her mouth, on her hair, and all over and inside her body. She’d liked to be soaked in his cum until she dripped with it. Until her hair and face and breasts felt sticky and soiled, coated with a thick layer of his spend.

Kakashi’s big-breasted slut.

She jerked when she felt a smooth, silky fabric brush against her clit and realized he had taken his tie off and was rubbing it against the sensitive bead. The first time he’d taken her, he’d done the same, teasing her with the soft cloth until she whimpered and mewled for him to put his fingers on her.

In her.

Instead, he’d slipped the rest of the tie between her legs and sawed it back and forth along her pussy, digging it into her asshole. He’d wanted to dip the tie in her juices, he said, so he could breathe in her scent while he drove home.

Now he drove his heavy shaft into her gaping cunt at a relentless pace.

“You like that?" he asked, his voice thick and breathy. "You like being fucked daily by your sensei?”

"Mmmm, I want your cock every day," Sakura mumbled, arching her hips up so that his thrusts went deeper.

Her heavy breasts, quite large for her sixteen-year-old frame, rubbed against the desk, aching to be touched. She purposely kept her shirts a size too small so that her cleavage constantly poked out, teasing him. So why wasn’t he touching her boobs already?

As if reading her mind, Kakashi unbuttoned the top of her uniform shirt and let his hands slip inside her bra to palm her breasts, kneading them and roughly pinching her nipples. Her breasts jiggled inside the bra. Her cunt clenched every time he pinched her, the sensation fluttering down from her swollen areolas to her equally swollen clitoris.

“Fuck, you have the fattest tits. Wanna wrap those tits around my cock and cum all over your innocent-looking face. Wanna make you swallow it. Your fat tits and this dirty cunt are mine. Fucking slut.”

Kakashi slid his hand under her shirt, tracing her smooth stomach.

“Want me to put a baby in here?”

“Mmmmm,” Sakura whimpered, nodding.

Moving his hand away, he reached under her skirt and massaged her tender nub.

“I bet you think about all this all day during class, don’t you?" His voice was low, dangerous. "All the things I could do to you. I could bend you over this desk in front of the whole class. Let them see whose slut you are. I bet all the boys would want some of this pretty pink pussy.”

He rubbed his finger up and down her most sensitive spot until her clit throbbed with need. She was on the edge of orgasm. She could feel it. Could feel the bulge of his balls pressing into her tight entrance, like an alpha knot begging admittance to her hot cavern. His cock swelled inside her, pressing its head against her womb as it lunged deeper.

“But they can’t have it,” he continued, “’cause your body’s all mine.”

Flipping up her uniform skirt to expose her voluptuous ass, he smacked one butt cheek and then another. Flesh hit flesh with a resounding _crack!_ He tugged on her hair, pulling her head off of the desk as he drove into her harder, her tight teenage pussy the perfect cock sleeve for his massive shaft.

_Crack!_

“Cum on my cock, you little whore!”

“Please, Sensei, harder! Fuck me harder! Don't stop!”

“I won’t stop. Not until you cum. I want you to soak my cock in your filthy juices with that slutty pussy of yours.”

_Crack!_

“Sensei!”

“You want my cum in you?! Want me to knock you up?!”

“Please, Sensei!” she whined, desperate for release. “Put a baby in me. I’ve been so bad. I need you to cum in my pussy and knock me up.”

“Then fuck my cock. I know that slutty wet pussy of yours needs to cum. You’re so hot for me, baby.”

He touched her clit again, rolling the delicate pearl under his fingertips until a familiar, warm, fuzzy feeling lit up her body.

“Mmmmm, Sensei.” She groaned.

“Cum on my cock,” he whispered in her ear.

Smacking her with his free hand, Kakashi moaned along with her as her vaginal walls began clenching him. She bucked against his abdomen, against the base of his cock and his balls, as she came.

“Oh...oh...oh...ah...ah...I’m...cummmmmiiiiing...” Sakura yelled,

“Fuck, baby,” Kakashi rasped as he bucked forward, his cock pumping its first load of cum eagerly into her womb. Pulling out quickly, he let the rest spray over her ass and thighs. Sakura felt the sticky substance coat her hips and splash her pussy.

Kakashi swiped some of the mess on his fingers and stuffed his hand down her bra, slicking it over her plump breasts. His hand still had a bruising hold on her abdomen as he sandwiched her between himself and the desk.

“But I wanted all of your cum inside me,” Sakura complained, feeling the slow, steady streams of cum running down her thighs and drying on her breasts.

“Bad girls don’t get to decide where I put my cum," Kakashi answered, still breathing heavily. "Today I want you to walk home with it drying on your legs and that tight ass. But”—knotting his tie, he stuffed it into her cunt, pushing his cum back up inside her pussy and plugging the leak, stretching her walls that had already retightened—“wear this home. Then wear it to school tomorrow. It better be inside your pussy the entire day. And remember what the punishment is if you don’t do what I say.”

Curving her lips up in a conniving smirk, she turned her head to his.

“I never do what you say.”

He fingered her ass gently. A promise of what was to come.

“Good girl.”

She couldn’t wait for tomorrow, and if the dark stare he gave her as she straightened out her uniform and gathered her books was any indication, neither could he.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sakura got home and pulled Kakashi's tie out from her cunt, it was soaked through. Pressing it to her nose, she reveled in the scent of her own arousal, greedily drinking it in. Growing horny once more, she locked the door to her bedroom and lay down on her bed, resting flat on her back.

She was desperate for more sex, missing Kakashi’s cock in her cunt already, her entire body tingling with the need to be touched. Stripping off her panties and uniform skirt, she slipped two fingers down to her pearl and massaged it gently. If she had to do this all night to keep herself satisfied, she would.

She re-knotted the tie, wrapping it in as tight a wad as possible, and slowly shoved it back inside her cunt. Closing her eyes, she imagined it was Kakashi’s dick spearing her. The tip of her finger teased her sensitive bead, and her cunt clenched around the tie.

She could hear him in her ear right now. Saying he wanted to knock her up. Saying he wanted to defile her body in every possible way. Fuck her cunt. Fuck her ass. Fuck her face. Fuck her breasts.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Fuck, she was burning up. She loved being her teacher's slut.

Ripping off her uniform shirt, she tossed it onto her study desk in the corner of the room. Unhooked her bra and flung it the opposite direction. Her tits loomed in front of her face, the stiff peaks of her nipples standing at attention, and she felt a swell of pride at how large her breasts were even when she was laying down.

The first time Kakashi had taken her in the classroom—the first time he’d fucked her and taken her virginity—he’d laid her out on the cold classroom floor and mauled her breasts as he’d railed her. Not bothering to be gentle even though it was her first time.

It hadn’t mattered. She was so hot for him his cock glided easily into her virginal core. The only fear was that he might get her pregnant, but she even forgot about that when she felt his hot, creamy semen flood her fertile body. All she could think about was having more and more of him, of feeling him cum inside her willing student cunt over and over again.

She loved it when her teacher fucked her.

She loved spreading her legs for him like the slut she was.

Speeding up her ministrations on her clit, she spread her legs wider and imagined she was warming his cock for him. Clenching and milking him. Milking him dry.

Her cunt was made for this.

Her mom called her down for dinner, but Sakura ignored her, glad she’d already locked the door to her room.

She had to cum first.

Kakashi needed her to cum on his tie. She could do it now and then tomorrow before she went to school and again at lunch time so that by the time he got his tie back, there was no way he could wash her scent out of it. That would teach him to stuff things in her pussy.

Maybe she could get him to cum on her bra or her panties. Or give him her pillowcase to soak in his semen and sweat.

Her mouth watered at the thought of his cum drenching her pillow. Of turning her head and breathing in his fertile semen.

Her nub throbbed. She swirled the tender flesh. Harder, harder, harder.

Oh fuck, she needed to cum so bad.

She closed her eyes. Kakashi stared back at her.

 _Cum for me like the_ _hungry_ _slut you are_ , he seemed to say. _I want to feel your teenage pussy milk my cock. I want your young cunt wrapped around my dirty older cock._ _I w_ _ant to take you raw, unprotecte_ _d, and fuck babies into you._

“Kakashi Sensei,” Sakura whispered. “Fuck me, please.” She rubbed her back against the bed, thrusting her hips up like she would if he was actually between her legs, cock in her pussy. Her breasts wobbled.

Fuck, she was on edge. Her thumb agitated her nub faster.

So close, so close, so close.

She reached up and palmed her breast, squeezed it like he might.

She imagined him pumping into her until her belly swelled up with his seed. Pregnant, with him fucking her swollen breasts. Tasting her milk. Kissing her belly as he fingered her abused cunt.

Knocking her up again while she was already pregnant.

It was that last image that did her in. The sight of her naked form in front of the full-length mirror in her bedroom, with him ramming her pussy from behind while her large, round belly protuded from her uniform shirt, which was unbuttoned due to no longer fitting.

Sakura shook violently, squirting onto Kakashi’s tie. Squirting a sloppy mess of juices so that he would know just how much she wanted this. Wanted him. Wanted to be his slut.

She soaked the tie through again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left reviews. I originally meant this fic to be a one-shot, but then this popped into my head.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura’s skirt was flipped up, her ass exposed to Kakashi’s prodding tongue as she bent over his desk. In and out, his tongue penetrated her asshole, the wet organ rubbing against her tight walls in a way that made her toes curl and her tight ring of muscle relax and expand involuntarily. She had to have more of him, and she was more than ready to receive the fucking he wanted to give. The tongue in her asshole swirled around her ring and pushed in deeper, deeper, thrusting while her cunt throbbed with anticipation.

Kakashi's tie was stuck in her cunt still. He’d insisted on leaving it there while he took her from behind, and she hoped for multiple orgasms while he pounded into her. She could feel one coming on already.

Closing his mouth around her hole, he sucked on the tight ring of muscle, making a squelching noise while his tongue laved at her insides.

Fuck, she was burning up. Tiny beads of sweat pooled underneath her heavy breasts, soaking the thin fabric of her bra. Her nipples poked through her shirt, through the damp cotton. He’d been teasing her for what felt like hours but refused to touch her cunt.

Her wrists had been tied together and lain across the desk with a pair of her dirty panties he’d brought from home, and the scent of her own arousal wasn’t helped her dripping cunt any. Her pussy pulsed around the tie while her asshole clenched down on Kakashi’s tongue. If he would just touch her clit...even barely...she could cum…

She squirmed and let out a squeak. Kakashi smacked her bottom, causing her to clit to collide with the rim of the desk and leaving her ass cheeks stinging from the assault.

“Sensei...please,” she whined. Fuck, just that contact with the desk left her clit aching and begging for more.

“Stay still,” he commanded, momentarily removing his tongue from her ass. “You’ll cum when I let you cum. You’ll cum when I’m inside you.”

‘Part of you is already inside me,’ she wanted to retort. Instead, she held her tongue and buried her nose in her own panties, simultaneously calmed and agitated by the silky white material’s scent.

The tie inside her had shifted when she'd moved earlier, and she silently cursed herself for making it slip out a little. At the very least, she should be able to pretend Kakashi’s cock was inside her while he ate out her ass.

Kakashi spread her legs further, handling her roughly. Impatiently. Which, again, made Sakura want to beg for him to get on with it already. Surely her tight ring was wet enough by now.

Finally, she felt him move away from her and a rush of cool air descend upon her wet thighs and hips. She heard the jangle of his belt as he unfastened it and his pants dropped to the floor. Heard the thump of his boxers being removed. When she felt his weeping mushroom tip prod at her back entrance, she breathed a sigh of relief.

“Sensei,” she mumbled, relishing in the sensation of him pushing inside her, stretching her, filling her, making room for himself inside her slutty teenage body.

“You always feel like a virgin in this hole. That’s why I like fucking you here,” Kakashi mumbled, moving his hands to cup her breasts and knead them through her shirt. “Can you rub your clit against the desk?”

“Yes, Sensei.”

“Then do it. While I’m fucking you.”

“Yes, Sensei.”

Scooting up a little closer to the desk and hitching up her hips, Sakura slowly rubbed her clit on the rough wood as Kakashi pushed inside her, his fat mammoth cock forcing her delicate back entrance apart. Pushing her ass cheeks apart. Leaving her hole gaping and waiting to be filled with cum. She loved the burn of him stretching her.

If only he had two cocks so he could take her in both holes at once. But she supposed his tie and his cock would do for now. Maybe later they could try with a vibrator in her cunt. Or even another student’s cock in her cunt. Or he could invite one of his friends to play with them, and she could take both their cocks in her cunt at the same time.

Fuck. Two cocks at once. Two cocks in her wet, raging teenage pussy. She nearly orgasmed from the thought of it.

Kakashi set an even, steady pace, rocking into her so that her clit hit the desk’s rim just so. White hot pleasure spread from the tender nub through her slim belly down her broad hips and up her huge breasts that were also rubbing against the desk in time to Kakashi’s thrusts. Her hard nipples flicked the wood, rubbing themselves raw. His hands had moved to her head, his fingers curling into her hair and forcing her head down on the desk, pinning her, pulling her hair back. Flickers of pain shot through her scalp as he tugged at the roots of her hair, but that, too, was pleasurable somehow. He dominated her in every way, and she loved every second of it.

“You like taking cock in that slutty ass of yours, don’t you?” Kakashi murmured into her ear. “You like cumming on my tie while my cock fucks your ass. You like being stuffed in both holes. Isn’t that right, you fucking slut?”

“Y-y-yes, Kakashi Sensei.” He pumped into her faster, balls slapping against her hips. Yanked on her hair harder.

“I’m gonna ride you like the breeding mare you are.” His thighs rammed into her ass. “Don’t you want my cum, baby? Say you want it.”

“I want...your cum,” Sakura choked out. Her clit burned as he pounded it faster against the wood.

She wanted his cum, wanted him to take her like a stallion. Wanted him to knock her up for all the school to see that she’d taken his cock. How well she’d taken his cock.

She’d taken his monstrous cock so well.

“Sensei...I...ngh...uhhhhh...” Sakura moaned.

“I’m gonna cum in your ass and then pull out and stick my dick right in your pussy.”

Sakura groaned again. Kakashi tugged at her hair and spanked her as he thrust into her over and over, fucking her ass raw.

Her clit pressed into the wood just the right way, and she shook violently as a massive orgasm overtook her, causing her to squirt all over his tie until she’d drenched it again.

She was still numbly leaking fluids when Kakashi pulled out of her ass abruptly and swung her around to face him. Pressing her back hard into the desk, he yanked the tie out of her cunt and thrust his cock into her soaked vagina. Automatically, she parted her legs wider to help accommodate his girth.

Her walls tightened around him as he entered her, and he came as soon as he got the entirety of his mammoth cock inside her. Like a firehose, his cock pumped hot cum inside her body, and her womb guzzled it up.

“That’s right. Your pussy better drink my cum like the slut you are,” he whispered in her ear, breathing heavily. She felt some of the sticky fluid dribble down her thighs. And he wasn’t done yet. His cock steadily pumped cum inside her body, like a faucet that couldn’t be turned off. Hot, sticky cum pooled at the entrance to her pussy. Drenched her womb. So much cum. Too much cum.

She didn’t know it was possible for a man to produce that much semen in one orgasm before she started taking his cock. Now she was thirsty for his semen, wanting to drink it up in her pussy and her mouth all the time. She doubted another man could ever satisfy her. A drop of semen dripped onto her clit, sparking another orgasm. Which in turn milked his cock.

He breathed hot and heavy into her neck, biting down on the tender skin as her pussy squeezed his prick.

When he finally pulled out of her stretched pussy, stuffing his tie back inside her to plug his semen, her ass and vagina were both sore, but it was a pleasurable sort of pain. That thoroughly fucked sensation she wanted to feel over and over again.

"Again. Fuck me again, Sensei," she mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags specifically for this chapter: bukkake, public sex, voyeurism, orgy, dream sex, fingering, fisting, vaginal sex, cunnilingus, squirting, masturbation, nipple stimulation

“This”—Kakashi tapped the end of his ruler to Sakura’s clit—“is a pussy.”

She was laid out on top of his desk, panty-less, with her uniform ripped off, her breasts exposed, and her legs spread so all her fellow students could see her well-used pink pussy, which was growing wetter by the second. Kakashi had left on only her stockings.

Her sensei had decided to teach the students a lesson on female anatomy, using her as his model.

Perhaps there’d be a lesson on human sexuality, as well.

“Also known, clinically, as a vagina.” Kakashi pressed two of his fingers to her swollen pussy lips to spread them apart so everyone could get a good look at her slick hole. “You can also call it a cunt. And this right here”—he rubbed his thumb over her puckered nub—“is a clit. When you rub it like so, you’ll make her pussy juices leak out. Would you like to demonstrate, Sakura?” He grabbed the hand of the student nearest him and pressed his fingers into her cunt. The sensation of a foreign hand touching her most private part made her delirious with pleasure. “Swirl your fingers around her clit. Good. Just like that.” Her cunt heated up as her classmate followed Kakashi’s instructions, a slow ache building between her thighs.

She hoped this demonstration included fucking.

Her classmate rubbed up and down her labia and back to her clit. Tentative strokes at first, then firm ones.

Soon enough, the clit action had her squirting, spraying her pussy juices all over her classmate’s forearm.

“Now stick one finger inside her,” Kakashi instructed. “That’s good. Keep going. She’ll stretch for you.”

Sakura’s pussy swallowed the first finger easily, then the second, then the third. She was used to Kakashi fisting her, so this was nothing. By the time the student got his whole hand in, she was feeling quite comfortable. And quite impatient to cum again.

The fact that everyone was watching her only made her want to put on a show for them, and she moaned as her classmate pounded at her insides with his fist and she slid up and down on him, her pussy clenching and soaking his hand.

She spread her legs and lolled her head back, moaning unashamedly, willing to fuck anything that entered her cunt. Willing to be stuffed to the brim, over and over. She’d take all her classmates’ cocks and show them a good time. Just like she was about to cum on this fat forearm and soak it further.

Unfortunately, Kakashi pulled the fist back out of her before that could happen.

“I want all the male students to take their cocks out now,” he commanded. “and make a half-circle around her face and chest so you can see how to properly insert a cock inside her pussy. I will demonstrate with my own cock. I want you to masturbate while I’m fucking her and then cum on her face and tits. All the female students also have my permission to watch and masturbate while this is happening.” Kakashi released his own cock from the confines of his pants. “Now, if you don’t wear a condom, like I’m not going to with this horny slut, you run the risk of impregnating her.” Kakashi teased the entrance to her hole with the head of his thick cock. “Now I’m about to show you how to make a girl a pregnant. When this”—he swiped the tip of his finger over his pre-cum and held up the glistening digit—“sperm comes into contact with her eggs, it can make a baby inside of her.”

“When she gets pregnant, her tits will be so much larger than they are now.” He rolled the fingertip smeared with his precum around Sakura’s nipples. “If you can imagine her monstrous tits being larger than what they are.”

He rubbed the pearl of her clit. “She’ll also be even hornier. You’ll probably have to fuck her multiple times a day.”

Sakura whimpered; she almost pleaded right then and there to be fucked multiple times a day.

Kakashi positioned his cock at her entrance once more and asked for three volunteers. One to sit on her face and two to suck on her nipples. Soon Sakura was lost in ecstasy as she was assaulted in four different ways. Her cunt, her breasts, and her mouth. The girl on top of her whimpered with each thrust of Sakura’s tongue into her pussy, and Sakura drank her juices greedily as Kakashi plowed her own cunt with his member, spearing her with one quick thrust. His mammoth cock rubbed her insides so pleasurably she nearly blacked out from the sensation.

Oh, fuck, Kakashi was fucking her in front of her classmates.

Fuck, she felt the first her classmates’ cum squirt onto her neck.

Fuck, she was a fucktoy to be used by everyone, but especially by her sensei.

She fucking loved it when Kakashi penetrated her deep, deep, _deep_ and her pussy squelched as it welcomed him, over and over, thrust after thrust. He pounded her cunt, and her classmate’s pussy pounded her face. Someone tugged Sakura’s hair and forced her to eat more of the cunt, and the girl rode her harder. At the same Kakashi sped up his thrusts, his long, rigid cock hitting her most sensitive spot and spurring her to orgasmic bliss again.

Another wave of cum squirted onto her neck, her shoulders, and her tits.

Hot mouths suckled her tender nipples, then released them into the cool air. They peaked and hardened, begging to be sucked, pinched, tongued harder.

Sakura moaned into the girl’s pussy.

Kakashi’s balls slapped her ass as he fucked her insides harder, stretching her hole till it gaped.

Her classmates moaned around her. She could hear the telltale whimpers of them cumming. Could feel more ropes of sticky, virile semen being splattered on her body.

The thickness of Kakashi’s cock swirled inside her, beating its rhythm on her pussy walls. He was rubbing her raw.

Cum dripped on her forehead.

Her classmate came in her mouth, flooding it with pussy juice.

Kakashi seized up, then shook violently, pumping her fertile pussy full of his virile sensei cum.

Oh, fuck, she wanted to be knocked up so bad. So bad that as soon as he came, she came as well, the stimulation of her nipples taking effect. Her pussy squeezed every last drop from him as the rest of the students squeezed their heavy loads onto her naked torso. The classmate that had been riding her face removed herself from Sakura’s mouth, but immediately afterward a cock was shoved in that hole. The boy came in Sakura’s throat. She heard him calling her a slut as she blacked out.

When she woke up, she realized she’d been dreaming again about being Kakashi’s public slut. Her sheets were soaked in her sweat and arousal.

She breathed in her arousal on the sheets, inhaling it like it was a drug.

Her pussy cried out for real cock, but that was nothing new.

Now her entire body tingled and cried out for a whole crowd of cocks to make her dirty.

She wanted cocks in her mouth, her pussy, and her ass all at the same time.

She wanted to be drenched in cum, to bathe in it.

And she wanted to make it reality.


End file.
